


Despite an Unexpected Amount of Interest from the Public, the Daily Days Decides Not to Publish the Full Story Behind Recent Executive Upheavals by Ryfkah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Despite an Unexpected Amount of Interest from the Public, the Daily Days Decides Not to Publish the Full Story Behind Recent Executive Upheavals written by Ryfkah performed by Rhea314 & GwenSenator Beriam attempts a coup; Rachel and Elean attempt semi-professional heroics; a number of persons attempt unique varieties of assistance. Result: stupid commotion?





	Despite an Unexpected Amount of Interest from the Public, the Daily Days Decides Not to Publish the Full Story Behind Recent Executive Upheavals by Ryfkah [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Despite an Unexpected Amount of Interest from the Public, the Daily Days Decides Not to Publish the Full Story Behind Recent Executive Upheavals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166097) by [ryfkah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2012

**Title:** Despite an Unexpected Amount of Interest from the Public, the Daily Days Decides Not to Publish the Full Story Behind Recent Executive Upheavals

 **Author** : Ryfkah

 **Reader** : Rhea314 & Gwen

 **Fandom** : Baccano

 **Character** : Rachel, Elean, Nicholas, Senator Beriam, Mary Bariam, Various Cameos,

 **Rating** : Teen

 **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence

 **Summary** : Senator Beriam attempts a coup; Rachel and Elean attempt semi-professional heroics; a number of persons attempt unique varieties of assistance. Result: stupid commotion?

 **Text** : [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/166097)

 **Length** 0:57:56

Link: [mp3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Despite%20an%20Unexpected%20Amount%20of%20Interest%20from%20the%20Public%2C%20the%20Daily%20Days%20Decides%20Not%20to%20Publish%20the%20Full%20Story%20Behind%20Recent%20Executive%20Upheavals%20by%20Ryfkah.mp3.zip) [m4b audiobook here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/01%20%5BBaccano%5D%20Despite%20an%20Unexpected%20Amount%20of%20Interest%20from%20the%20Public%2C%20the%20Daily%20Days%20Decides%20Not%20to%20Publish%20the%20Full%20Story%20Behind%20Recent%20Executive%20Upheavals.m4b.zip)

 

 


End file.
